


The Most Damned Persistent Woman I've Ever Met

by adoxyinherear



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoxyinherear/pseuds/adoxyinherear
Summary: Drabbles as I play through KOTOR on mobile. Because I am no longer capable of playing a Bioware game without writing fanfiction.





	The Most Damned Persistent Woman I've Ever Met

The Beks were gracious enough to provide us cots, though there was nothing like privacy or quiet at the base. I preferred lying awake to troubled sleep, anyway.

“You ought to rest up, you know. You don't want to fall asleep at the swoop controls tomorrow.”

Carth was sitting up, blasters within easy reach. I figured he didn’t trust the Beks, or he couldn’t give up soldiering even for sleep. Probably both.

“There’s no room in that cockpit for a pillow,” I quipped. He chuckled, eyes cutting to me and away. I wasn’t sure if Carth couldn’t look at me too long because he saw something he didn’t like – or because he saw something he did.

“They’ve got at least six hours to make modifications,” he replied, smirk loose for all his posture was alert. “Should be an easy fix after an engine that could explode at any minute.”

I sat up, too. We weren’t shoulder-to-shoulder, exactly, but I liked the way it felt, sitting up with him in the dim after-hours barracks lighting.

“It’s not that bad,” I insisted. “I should get four or five minutes out of it, if Gadon’s not lying.”

“And if he is?”

“Then you’ll just have to pull my ass out of the wreckage like you did with the escape pod.”

I glanced sidelong at Carth, grinning. His gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips. Definitely something he liked – he’d called me gorgeous, after all.

“Are you going to make me rescuing you a habit?”

“Anything to maintain that rugged physique.”

There was an edge to his laugh this time. I liked making him nervous, unseating that soldier's noble confidence he applied to every situation. But he didn’t give me a chance to press him further, standing up and holstering his blasters. When Carth spoke again his voice was low and warm, like a blanket. Better than the one on the Bek’s cot for sure.

“You should really sleep.”

I didn’t.


End file.
